Algo
by arsazu1985
Summary: Porque Tristeza sabía que había algo en ella que hacía amarla cada día más.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: "Algo"**

 **Un fanfic Tristeza X Alegría**

Tristeza no lo podía creer; hace apenas unos instantes acababa de ver cómo Bing-Bong y Alegría habían caído hacia el foso del olvido, un lugar del que nada y nadie salía jamás; no sólo vio caer ahí a un nuevo amigo, sino también a Alegría, su líder, su compañera, su amiga (al menos Tristeza así la había considerado todos estos años) y también… su secreto enamoramiento.

Tristeza durante tantos años sentía mucho cariño hacia ella pero sabía que era imposible que ella sintiera lo mismo, era algo imposible; ambas eran como el agua y el aceite, totalmente opuestas; mientras que Alegría siempre se le veía jovial, llena de energía y entusiasmo cada día, ella se encerraba en su mundo de pena y lágrimas.

Tr: ¡OH, NO! ¿Pero qué he hecho? Todo esto es mi culpa, si le hubiera hecho caso a Alegría desde el principio de no tocar nada, esto no hubiese ocurrido jamás; ahora Bing Bong y Alegría se han ido para siempre, cuando los chicos del cuartel se enteren seré desterrada de ahí para siempre; sólo empeoré las cosas.

Era tanta la depresión y soledad que sentía Tristeza que sentía que gritaría del dolor

Tr: Alguien ayúdeme por favor.

Entonces vio que una inmensa oscuridad la rodeaba y escuchaba una voz a la distancia que le llamaba.

Tristeza, ¿estás bien?

Tr: ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás?

La voz se escuchaba más cercana

A: Tristeza, despierta por favor

Entonces Tristeza despertó sobresaltada, casi todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras excepto por una pequeña luz de una lámpara que estaba junto a su cama; buscó sus lentes y al encontrarlos se los puso para encontrar frente a ella a Alegría con un rostro de preocupación.

A: ¿Qué te pasa Tristeza? Mírate, estás bañada en sudor.

Tr: _Oh no, ya hice que se preocupara por mí._

Tr: Estoy bien, no es nada

A: Tristeza, sé que algo malo te pasa, no intentes disimularlo.

Tristeza se resignó a decir la verdad.

Tr: Lo siento, no quería que me vieras así; tuve una pesadilla, es todo.

Alegría la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tristeza.

A: ¿Quieres hablar de ello, Gotita? Sabes que siempre te escucharé si algo te aqueja.

Tristeza y Alegría comenzaron un noviazgo hace algunas semanas pero apenas días después de eso, Tristeza comenzó a tener la misma pesadilla casi cada noche. Ella tal vez lo atribuía a su miedo a pensar que podría perderla para siempre. Su relación iba muy bien y sus amigos las aceptaron sin ninguna duda; cuando no les tocaban hacer la ronda nocturna a veces se turnaban en dormir en la habitación de la otra y cuando era su turno de vigilancia, ambas se acompañaban toda la noche, esta vez Tristeza estaba en su cama junto a Alegría, su "estrellita", y ella en cambio la llamaba "gotita"

Tr: Bueno… soñé cuando te vi caer junto a Bing Bong en la fosa del olvido, últimamente he tenido ese sueño casi diario, no quería que te preocuparas, es que… cuando tengo ese sueño me hace recordar lo que sentí en ese momento cuando te vi caer.

El sólo volver a pensar en eso, Tristeza se sintió afligida y se tapó la cara para no empezar a llorar, Alegría la acercó hacia ella y le besó su mejilla.

A: No llores Gotita, sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Tr: Disculpa, es que el recordar que todo ese viaje que hicimos juntas inició por mi culpa, en ese instante creí que ya jamás te volvería a ver, y ya no podría regresar al cuartel; Furia, Temor y Desagrado nunca me hubieran aceptado si no hubiese llegado contigo y además Bing Bong tuvo que sacrificarse para que volvieras a la superficie.

Tristeza comenzaba a sollozar mientras que Alegría la miraba fijamente

A: Tristeza, mírame; mírame por favor.

Alegría notó que un par de lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Tristeza.

A: No tienes la culpa de nada ¿escuchaste? No estoy molesta contigo; es cierto que lo que pasó con Bing Bong fue muy trágico pero eso tampoco fue tu culpa. Ese viaje que tuvimos juntas fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado, me hizo descubrir varias cosas sobre mí misma y sobre ti, me di cuenta del ser maravilloso que eres y la total falta de respeto que te tuve durante tantos años, soy yo quien debería disculparse Tristeza.

Tristeza notó que ahora era Alegría quien sollozaba ligeramente, para consolarla, Tristeza la abrazó también.

Tr: No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, yo tampoco me he sentido molesta contigo en todos estos años, al contrario, siempre te he admirado por tu liderazgo y tu forma de ver la vida; siempre tan entusiasta y llena de energía.

Alegría en agradecimiento la besó en los labios, la acción tomó por sorpresa a Tristeza pero ella empezó a corresponder el gesto, cerró los ojos y con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Alegría mientras que ella ésta la acercaba más con sus brazos, después de un par de minutos la falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Los rostros de ambas estaban ruborizadas pero tenían una tímida sonrisa compartida.

Tr: Te amo, estrellita.

A: Y yo a ti, mi gotita.

Tristeza se acurrucaba en su pecho y sentía que Alegría acariciaba su cabello, poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidas y así en los brazos de la otra durmieron tranquilas y en paz consigo mismas.

Ambas sabían que simplemente había algo en la otra persona que hacía sentirse enamoradas de ella.

 _Algo en su forma de moverse_

 _Me atrae como a nadie más_

 _Algo en su manera de seducirme_

 _No quiero dejarla ya_

 _Pues creo mucho en ella ya_

Desde entonces, la pesadilla no volvió en Tristeza ¿y cómo? Si ella al saber que la persona a quien siempre ha querido le corresponde de la misma manera, sabe que no se sentirá sola de nuevo.

 _Algo en su sonrisa, lo sabe_

 _Que no amaré a nadie más que ella_

 _Algo en su forma de ser me muestra_

 _Que no la dejaré jamás_

 _Pues creo mucho en ella ya._

Incluso para Tristeza aún seguía sorprendida por la gran suerte que tenía al ver cada mañana que despertaba junto a su gran amor; dos personas con personalidades muy opuestas pero que aun así encontraron la forma de unir sus vidas y corazones. Sería capaz de amarla más de lo que ya la ama, porque sabía bien que ella nunca la haría sentir mal.

 _Me dices que si mi amor por ella crecerá_

 _No lo sé, no lo sé_

 _Pues quédate y lo verás._

 _No lo sé, no lo sé_

 _La amo tanto y la necesito todo el tiempo_

 _Y te digo con seguridad que nunca me hará llorar._

En algún momento, Tristeza se desperezó un poco y abrió sus ojos; Alegría aún dormía tranquilamente, Tristeza tomó una de sus manos y la envolvió con las suyas a la vez que la besaba

Tr: Te amo.

 _Algo en la manera que lo sabe_

 _Que lo único que debo hacer es pensar en ella_

 _Algo en las cosas que me demuestra_

 _Que no quiero dejarla ya_

 _Pues creo mucho en ella ya_

 _Creo mucho en ella ya._


	2. Navidad emocional

Navidad emocional.

La navidad había llegado al fin, las 5 emociones de Riley disfrutaban de estas fechas más que ninguna porque, aunque todo el año estaban siempre trabajando, era en estos días cuando no se sentía tan pesada toda su jornada de labores.

Al día siguiente de navidad, cuando se acercaba la hora de abrir los regalos, quien estaba más entusiasmada, era obviamente, Alegría; se notaba que estaba ansiosa por mostrar sus regalos a sus compañeros y por supuesto, a su novia Tristeza, el sólo imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría ella al ver el regalo hizo que se ruborizara ligeramente.

Media hora antes de la hora habitual de Riley para despertar, los cinco se encontraban en la sala dispuestos a abrir sus regalos.

A: Muy bien chicos, ¿quién quiere empezar a dar los regalos?

F: Hazlo tú Alegría, se nota que estás más que ansiosa por hacerlo.

Alegría tomando la palabra de Furia, repartió sus regalos a sus amigos

Al abrirlos vieron que eran suéteres con diseños navideños; el de Tristeza era parecido al que usaba siempre solo que éste era azul y tenía dibujos navideños; el de Temor era negro con cuello de tortuga pero tenía adornos de esferas de distintos colores; el de Furia era rojo que combinaba con su color pero venía adornado con un pequeño moño verde y un estampado de él mismo como Santa Claus montando su trineo; Desagrado tenía uno blanco de confección elegante y con dibujos de copos de nieve; Alegría incluso tenía uno para sí misma, era de color salmón con adornos y estampados navideños.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para probárselos, minutos después cada uno opinaba.

D: Bueno, admito que me gusta el color y diseño pero sin duda tu suéter es el más horrendo que he visto Temor.

Te: Pero a mí me gusta, además en esta temporada fría conviene mucho tener ropa abrigadora.

F: No le hagas caso Temor, tal vez esté celosa porque a ella no le tocó tener este moño como yo.

D: Sí, claro; oye… qué se supone que es ese Santa Claus ¿se supone que eres tú? ¡Qué ridículo!

Mientras los tres comenzaban de nuevo a discutir entre ellos de nuevo, Alegría tomó la mano de Tristeza y se alejaron un poco de sus amigos a otra parte

A: ¿Y bien, qué opinas del suéter que hice para ti?

T: Me encanta, es muy hermoso, gracias.

Alegría sintió tanta ternura que la abrazó efusivamente a la vez que le daba pequeños besos

A: ¡Awww! Mi bebé se ve tan linda y adorable, podría comerte a besos ahorita.

Y de hecho, los besos de Alegría comenzaban a ser un poco más intensos cada vez, Tristeza intentaba detenerla pero los constantes besos la callaban

Tr: cielo… estrellita… amor… Alegría

Tristeza se separó de ella e interpuso sus manos entre las dos.

Tr: Alegría, también quisiera demostrar mi cariño como lo haces ahorita pero no me siento muy a gusto si los demás nos ven

A: Entiendo, discúlpame, me dejé llevar; pero adivina… este no es el único regalo que tengo para ti, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche para que lo veas

Tristeza se ruborizó al escuchar eso

Tr: ¿Exactamente puedo saber lo que es?

A: No, no, claro que no, si te digo ya no sería sorpresa; sólo te diré que tu regalo estará en tu habitación esperándote.

Ambas volvieron con sus amigos; Temor dio ahora sus regalos: para Tristeza le regaló una serie de novelas de romances vampirescos, a Furia le regaló unos guantes de box (según él para que en caso de que lo golpee como siempre al menos los golpes no duelan tanto), a Alegría le regaló una gran dotación de dulces y chocolates y por último para Desagrado le dio un bolso de diseñador muy caro, Desagrado al ver eso por poco se abalanza sobre el pobre Temor.

Los regalos de Furia fueron: para Alegría fue un álbum con fotos que había reunido con los mejores momentos de los últimos años, para Temor fue un peto de protección, para Tristeza fue una copia de la película del perro feliz que al final llora y para Desagrado fue un perfume costoso pero que, para su suerte, ella no rechazó.

Los regalos de Desagrado fueron: para Furia una nueva corbata, para Tristeza un libro completo sobre consejos de la moda, para Alegría fue un cd de música con las canciones favoritas de Riley y para Temor fue un calendario que… cosa rara… ella salía en cada página; en el rostro de ella había un más que notable rubor.

Y por último, Tristeza: para Temor fue un casco, para Desagrado una blusa elegante, para Furia un libro sobre temas de debate y para su "estrellita" le dio unas botas blancas para el frío, muy bonitas, tanto que se notaba la envidia de Desagrado por tener unas iguales.

Después de dar y recibir los regalos, todos volvieron a las labores pero al ser un día especial, el ambiente de trabajo no se sentía tan pesado; cuando faltaban unas horas para la hora de dormir, Alegría había dicho que se iba a retirar para descansar puesto que en las últimas semanas no había descansado mucho al haber hecho los suéteres durante parte de la noche, pero antes de irse le recordó a Tristeza en voz baja sobre su otro regalo, sólo le dijo que lo encontraría sobre su cama.

Llegada la hora de descansar, Tristeza entró con cautela a su cuarto pero no había nadie, pero en su cama había algo distinto, una almohada corporal; estaba adornada con un moño y una tarjeta que decía: Feliz navidad, espero que te guste. Con mucho amor, Alegría.

Tr: ¡Awww! Muchas gracias Alegría.

Se acostó y abrazó la almohada, se veía de lo más confortable.

Tr: ¡Mmmmm! Y creo que hasta huele como a ella

Poco a poco iba quedándose dormida muy abrazada a su nueva almohada, pero de repente sintió algo extraño, la almohada parecía que se movía por su cuenta; y entonces, todo pasó muy rápido que Tristeza no sabía lo que pasaba, un par de brazos salieron de la almohada y la abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

Tristeza comenzó a sentir mucho miedo e intentaba soltarse de brazos pero éstos la aferraban muy bien, intentó gritar pero entonces sintió que algo presionaba su cara; algo intentaba salir de la parte de la almohada que estaba frente a ella; entonces, el rostro más que sonriente de Alegría salió de ella.

A: ¡Feliz navidad Gotita!

Entonces sin decir nada más, Alegría se acercó más a Tristeza y se besaron en los labios, Tristeza no sabía si sentir molestia o susto; fue casi como si le hubieran hecho una broma pesada pero también sentía que no podía estar molesta con Alegría, ella era así y era una de las cosas que más adoraba de ella, pero debía admitir esta vez que esto había sido demasiado. Una hora después, Alegría ya fuera de "la almohada" estaba acostada junto a Tristeza para ya descansar.

A: ¿sigues molesta conmigo amor?

Tristeza sólo le respondió haciendo una ligera expresión de puchero y después la besó de nuevo; sí, a pesar de todo, Tristeza nunca se enfadaría con ella.

Continuará….

 **Hola, para aquellos quienes les gusta y han leído fanfics de la relación yuri entre Alegríay Tristeza (Joyness en inglés) aquí subiré historias sobre ellas, espero también les guste.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a la dibujante en deviantart Catharticaagh por darme ideas y permitirme hacer fanfics basados en sus dibujos, si les gustaría ver dibujos de Joyness, ella es la indicada, búsquenla en deviantart.**

 **Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo 2016 a todos ustedes. Muchas felicidades.**


	3. Gélido calor

Historia 3: Gélido calor

Hace tiempo, cuando el tablero fue cambiado y renovado, las emociones tuvieron que descubrir las nuevas funciones que éste les ofrecía, como claro ejemplo, el botón de la pubertad. Para Tristeza, quien ya había memorizado los manuales fue un nuevo reto ya que era quien mejor sabía manejarlo pero un día sin querer había descubierto una función que le permitiría estar a solas con Alegría cada vez que fuera su turno de guardia.

En los nuevos manuales descubrió una nueva función donde ahora al momento de proyectar un sueño, ellos podían ingresar a ese sueño sin correr el riesgo de modificarlo ni ser vistos por las personas que apareciesen en éste, y ya que Riley aún soñaba muy seguido cuando vivía en Minnesota, ahora Alegría y Tristeza podrían visitar el lago congelado donde Riley aprendió a patinar.

En una de sus primeras visitas, ambas se encontraban dentro del recuerdo, estaban sentadas en un banco junto al lago congelado, y aunque ambas llevaban ropas abrigadoras, el frío era muy fuerte tanto que Alegría comenzó a quejarse de dolor en sus dedos, aún cuando llevaba guantes.

Entonces Tristeza tomó una de sus manos y le quitó el guante

-Oye, ¿qué haces? Así voy a sentir más frío

Pero Tristeza siguió y también le quitó el otro guante, entonces juntó sus manos con las de Alegría y comenzó a dar unos ligeros masajes en sus dedos para desentumecerlos, después comenzó a soplar en ellos a la vez que seguía con el masaje. Finalmente cubrió las manos de Alegría con las suyas y sopló dentro para terminar con unos ligeros besos en sus manos; Alegría al ver el detalle de su novia se ruborizó.

Tristeza sin aún haber soltado sus manos alzó el rostro para verla, se notaba también un sonrojo en su rostro

-Dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Alegría sintió que debía agradecer su favor, así que soltó una mano y con ella rodeó el cuello de Tristeza mientras se acercaba; juntaron sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso mientras que con la otra mano seguían juntas, Alegría quiso profundizar aun más el beso y rodeó con ambas manos a Tristeza, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran sus labios, ambas se miraban con cierta timidez pero con mucho amor, Alegría entonces juntó de nuevo una de sus manos con la de Tristeza

-Sí, mucho mejor, muchas gracias.

Se quedaron juntas y en silencio unos minutos más, eran momentos como éste que disfrutaban pasar más juntas, aquellos donde nada y nadie las interrumpía y podían demostrar su amor mutuo, Tristeza se apoyó en el pecho de Alegría y ella la abrazaba mientras que de nuevo juntaban sus manos. Pasados unos minutos Alegría habló.

-¿Sabes Tristeza? Creo que hay otra forma para mantener el calor en nuestros cuerpos

-¿De veras? ¿Y cuál es?

Por respuesta recibió otro beso de Alegría pero Tristeza también notó en el rostro de Alegría una mirada con cierto… deseo

-Creo que ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando

Al ver esa expresión lasciva en ella Tristeza se sonrojó

-Oye Alegría… ¿por qué me estás mirando así?

-Mmm, acércate un poco más y te lo diré al oído.

Ella así lo hizo y cuando escuchó lo que le dijo Alegría… bueno, digamos que en ese momento sintió de todo menos frío.

 **Basado en un comic Joyness de la autora Catharticaagh**


	4. Sólo 5 minutos más

**Nuevo short fic de Joyness:**

 **Sólo 5 minutos más**

Tristeza se encontraba durmiendo muy a gusto en su cama cuando poco a poco sintió que alguien la sacudía un poco, se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Alegría

-Despierta Bella Durmiente, es hora de levantarse

Tristeza no quería hacerlo, se sentía muy cómoda en su cama así que sólo se volteó de nuevo y volvió a acurrucarse pero su novia insistía en despertarla

-Vamos Tristeza, ya es hora de trabajar

Tristeza sólo se frotaba los ojos y hablaba con desgana

-¡Ugh! Quisiera poder dormir por siempre

-Gotita, no digas eso porque la única forma que eso pasara es que murieras.

Tristeza se volvió a dar la vuelta y sin aún abrir los ojos seguía sin querer levantarse

-Déjame dormir aunque sea otros 5 minutitos más, por favor.

-Claro que no, además tuviste toda la noche para descansar.

Cuando Alegría se acercó para volverla a sacudir, Tristeza la rodeó con sus brazos y la jaló hacia ella.

-Ven, quédate conmigo a dormir un ratito.

Alegría intentaba soltarse pero Tristeza no la soltaba para nada

-No, no podemos, ya no hay tiempo; tenemos que ir a trabajar ahora.

Pero Tristeza seguía sin soltarla, además en el fondo Tristeza se sentía a gusto teniendo en sus brazos a su novia y a solas de nuevo; sintió que Alegría ya no forcejeaba tanto por soltarse, en el fondo también Alegría quería estar un momento a solas con ella.

- _Qué calidez siento en ti y además hueles muy bien._

-Bueno… está bien pero sólo 5 minutos

- _Te amo estrellita_

Y así ambas se quedaron dormidas y abrazadas, momentos como éste eran los que más atesoraban y harían aprovechar cada segundo de ellos.


End file.
